


Catching Water

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Handcuffs, Interracial Relationship, OC Kiss Week, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River hands Nora a pair of cuffs.</p><p>She wasn’t quite expecting what happened next.</p><p>Read the other part <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907284">here!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vault_of_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/gifts).



The light from the old lamps lit the room with a warm, dark glow as Nora switched the power on, taking a deep breath and tossing her satchel onto her bed. A moment later another woman walked into the room, silver hair swishing over her shoulders as she jumped onto the other bed, kicking off her shoes and leaning over to close the shutters.

“I’m going to take a nap,” Nora announced. “Just a couple hours. What about you?”

“I’m gonna see what you left in the fridge,” the other woman replied, shaking out her hair. Nora found herself distracted by the bright mass flowing over the slender shoulders. The platinum head tilted, and a playful smile curved at her purple-coated lips. “See something you like?”

“Uh, there’s some Nuka Cola and boxes of preserved stuff,” Nora quickly told her, a slow heat rolling across her face.

“All right,” she laughed, “you have your nap.”

The smaller woman crossed the floor and Nora could hear her descending the stairs, removing her boots and climbing onto the bed, touching her hot cheeks. _River._

Men being a tease were bad enough. _Women_ teasing her just wasn’t fair.

Her eyes closed, and lethargy settled her limbs, and when she woke, a gentle hand was stroking her face, sleep slowly leaving her as she sat up.

“Evening, sleepy,” a soft voice teased. Nora rubbed her eyes, trying to sit up as she blinked. River was leaning over her, and she withdrew her hand and passed Nora some water as the still drowsy Vaultie finally worked into a sitting position. “You’ll be glad to know you don’t snore.”

“Thanks,” Nora muttered, accepting the water and chugging half the canister. “Did…oh.”

River laughed softly as Nora took her in, a hip cocked…and a lot of skin on show. Her legs were bare, a simple pair of black panties around her hips, her torso just covered by an open flannel shirt…and no bra.

Nora swallowed.

“Did I…miss anything?” asked the blushing Vaultie, a brow raising.

“I’ve…got a request,” River admitted. Something clinked in her hands. “Hoped you might…fulfil it.”

“What’s the request?” Nora mumbled. River smirked at her and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“I…picked these up from the BADTFL,” the silver-haired woman told her. “I was hoping you’d cuff me.”

“Wait…you…want me to…I thought you’d want to…”

Nora cleared her throat.

“Okay.”

River looked delighted.

“Really? Just like that?” she giggled.

“I…really can’t say no to you, River,” Nora admitted. “But…can you…do me a favour?”

River tilted her head again, a single perfect brow raising.

“CanIblindfoldyou?”

River laughed.

“Oh, honey, you can absolutely blindfold me,” she said.

“Okay, cool, let me just…find…thing,” Nora mumbled, digging into her bag to find a strip of cloth. A moment later, she was tying it around River’s eyes, and she clicked the cuffs open, tugging River forward by the wrist. She cupped her face, stroking the perfect cheekbones gently, and dipped her head to kiss her, slowly peeling her shirt from her body and exposing her to the warm light.

“Mmm,” River moaned, and Nora took hold of both her arms and dragged her closer, closing the cuffs around her wrists. A moment later Nora unzipped her suit, shimmying it down to her waist and stripping out of it, licking River’s purple lipstick off her lips as she kicked it off her feet. She dragged the silver-haired beauty towards her, and caught her as she fell forward, forcing the woman’s legs around her hips.

“I’m really glad you didn’t headbutt me accidentally,” Nora admitted, as she stroked her fingers up River’s thighs. The other woman laughed.

“Mmm, so am I, darling.”

Nora gripped her and rolled over so that River was on her back, cuffed hands above her head, and she gazed down at River for a few moments until River began to squirm gently.

“Taking in the view?” she chuckled.

“Something like that,” Nora agreed, teasing the elastic of River’s pants. “It’s a nice view.”

“Ooh, someone got cocky,” River purred. Nora leaned down to press a kiss on River’s neck, and a soft moan left the purple lips. The lips fastened on River’s pale skin, and slowly sucked, as little whimpers rose from the woman beneath her. She slid warm palms over River’s petite breasts, and squeezed gently, lapping gently at the dark, purplish mark she left in River’s neck, surrounded by Nora’s own lipstick.

Slow, methodical kisses rolled down River’s sternum and breasts, leaving dark red lip marks on the pale flesh. Nora pulled a hand away, tongue licking slowly over the erect pink nipple. River moaned gently, her hips rolling slowly, and Nora slid her thigh between the slender legs, just far enough that the silver beauty couldn’t grind against it.

“Oh, c’mon!” River whined, and Nora chuckled softly, squeezing her nipple and sucking the other gently. She kept flicking it with her tongue, her free hand sliding across River’s stomach and pulling little giggles from her as the little touches tickled her.

“You wanted me to cuff you,” Nora reminded her, low and husky, “guess you should’ve specified you just wanted me to dive in, Bautista.”

“God, I- _fuck_!” River gasped, as Nora lapped at her nipple again. “You’re so _mean_.”

“You get away with so much,” Nora murmured, and her tongue rubbed down River’s sternum, lathing across the trim stomach and dipping into her navel briefly. River squirmed, Nora’s fingers rolling over her nipples as the woman’s teeth gripped the waistband of her underwear.

“Uh, this, I did not expect,” River confessed, her breaths uneven. Nora’s brow quirked. She lifted River beneath her hips and dragged the black clothing down to her thighs, kissing River’s hipbones. Two dark red stains were left behind.

“Why, because I’m the shy companion you love to tease?” Nora purred.

“…yeah,” River giggled. Nora tugged the panties down to her knees.

“Life’s full of surprises, huh,” Nora chuckled, and kissed River’s inner thighs. A soft ‘ah!’ dropped from River’s mouth, and she wriggled as the other woman began to draw shapes into the sensitive skin there.

“Ahh, Nora, baby,” she pleaded, as Nora finally removed her underwear and slung River’s thighs around her head. “C’mon…”

“Mmm,” Nora agreed, breathing gently against River’s slit. She watched the woman twitch, slick beginning to glisten at the blood-flushed apex. She dropped her head down, and her tongue made a broad swipe up River’s slit, gripping her hips tightly to keep her from bucking away. Nora flicked, tasting her as River let out a cry, and sucked gently on her clit, feeling River arch and twist above her.

“Ah, shit, Nora!” River moaned, as the woman’s thumbs parted her lips and opened her up, tongue diving deep inside her. “Please, sweetie, put your…ahh!”

Nora slid her tongue out and slowly pressed a finger into her, tongue stroking the sensitive clit with long, hard presses as she wrapped an arm around River’s body. The woman below her began to shudder and writhe, almost snaking out of her grip as she got closer, and Nora’s finger curled into her, her hand dark against River’s wet, flushed sex. Another digit slid into her as River cried out again, thighs tensing, shivering.

“Nora! Oh, sweetie, please, you’ve gotta…oh, I’m-!”

She sat up, dragging her fingers out and her tongue away, and River pulsed in need below her, a desperate gasp of frustration echoing from her.

“That’s not fair!” River protested, panting. “You’re such a tease!”

“Hey, be careful what you wish for, _hermosa_ ,” Nora whispered, kissing her hip as she slowly made her way up River’s body. Sensitive, needy from her stolen climax, River whined as Nora sucked at her nipple again, a fresh wave of needy heat running through her.

“I wanted you to cuff me,” River muttered. A warm hand stoked her thigh and she moaned.

“Well, like I said, Bautista, you really gotta specify these things,” Nora sighed, kissing her neck again.

“You’re not what expected, honey,” River murmured, and Nora kissed her with a smug grin.

“Mmm, you’re not the first to say that, _apsara_ ,” Nora sighed, kissing her forehead.

“What does that mean?” River murmured, as Nora leaned down to her breast again.

“In English? Well…the closest word is ‘angel’, I guess,” she chuckled.

“Does the angel get to come, gorgeous?” River sighed. Nora hummed into her skin.

“…yeah, okay.”

She kissed River passionately as her fingers slid deep within the other woman, and swallowed the gasps of pleasure as her fingers rubbed and pressed. River writhed in her hands, leg curling around her hip and tugging herself closer to Nora’s hand as a thumb rubbed across her clit. Red blotches arose on the pale skin as Nora sucked on her, and River gasped out the woman’s name, shuddering.

“The carpet doesn’t match the drapes,” Nora commented, and River cried out, her face twisting in confusion at the strange statement.

“Wh-what-aah, _baby_ , the hell’s that…gotta…oh god,Nora…relevant?”

“Mmm, just a realisation,” Nora murmured, and lapped at River’s nipple.

“Jesus,” River breathed, her orgasm rising, “you’re…fuckin’…ahhh, yes…”

“Stop talking, Bautista, and come for me,” Nora suggested, and fastened her mouth around the woman’s breast. River held on tightly despite her cuffed hands, pulling Nora against her as the first waves of pleasure began breaking over her. Her hips bucked, body arching, and when that climax finally washed over her she cried out Nora’s name and scratched her back.

“Oh god,” Nora panted, pulling her mouth away, shuddering, as she worked the shuddering woman through her climax. “River…

“Fuck,” River whined, and finally slowed, keening. “Nora…”

“Right,” Nora agreed, extracting her fingers. A wet sucking noise filled the room and River pulsed in desire. That would be the sound of Nora sucking her fingers clean.

“Can I go down on you?” River asked. “Can I? Please?”

“You still want to be cuffed?” Nora asked, unclipping her bra tossing it aside. She ran her fingers over River’s ass, squeezing gently. White teeth flashed against a purple-smeared lip, and Nora sighed at the sight.

“Uh-uh, sweetie,” River breathed, “your turn to be cuffed.”

Nora made a noise in the back of her throat.


End file.
